Shaggin Waggin
by LucarioMaster41
Summary: Nick Wilde has some hidden feelings for his grumpy fennec friend and fellow conman, he finally works up the nerves to let him know, and it goes much better then he expected! Zootopia! Story belongs to finnick-fennec on Tumblr


Finnick drove up the curb of the street, one wheel up on the edge as he stopped in front of a red fox in a green shirt and tie. Nick had been expecting his mini friend to show up. He flashed a little smirk of greeting and approached the door, he wiggled the door handle only to find it locked.

Finnick turned his head slowly to look at Nick, unimpressed by the late night call and expecting something in return.

Nick shakes his head at his friend's total lack of trust in him. He lifts up a pack of beer he had in his paw and wiggling it at the fennec for emphasis. Finnick crawled from the driver's seat to the passengers, pulling up the manual lock on the door before sliding back behind the wheel.

"Knew you'd come through Mini Finni" Nick hops into the van and leans over to Finnick, giving his friends cheek a little pinch, because he knew he hated that. Finnick reacted as humorously as Nick suspected he would, giving the red fox a punch in his shoulder and a good yelling at, for a tiny guy he sure hit hard and could wake up a neighbourhood with his vocals

"I'm going to let you walk if you don't cut the shit!"

Nick just put his elbow on the trey table between them, it had two cup holders, one being filled with cigarette butts and the others some loose, sticky change from having drinks spill out onto the coins.

"You wouldn't do that, because I've got the beer, and you would have drove all the way out here for nothing"

"Give me that" He grabs the pack from the smarmy smirking red fox and cracks open a can before putting the five others behind his seat. Some beer fizzes out of the freshly opened can and onto Finnick's paw while the fox starts the car and begins to travel down the roads late that night, sipping his beer occasionally.

"What's so important in the rainforest?" Finnick asked When Nick phoned he had sounded so odd, stumbling on words, like he was nervous of distracted, normally he would tell the fox to shove it when he'd wake him up just to bum a ride.

"Just work" Nick said, answering a little too quickly to convince Finnick

Finnick was a hustler just as well as Nick was, he knew when someone lied to him, and he knew all the tricks, he could recognize that Nick had rehearsed that answer in his head, which made Finnick a little on edge "Okay…"

They drove silently, the blond fox noticing how stiff and nervous the red fox looked, his back was straight and his eyes looking a little freaked out. As they crossed over a large bridge, too high up to see the forest floor, Finnick's van began getting rained on. He turned on his window wipers to deal with it.

"If this is Mr. Big were going to be dealing with let me know so I'm not caught off guard" He said very bluntly

"I wouldn't bring you to Mr. Big, bud. Turn off here" Nick said as there was a fork in the road, one lead ahead and the other turned down to a small lookout over the rainforest.

Finnick followed his instructions and parked by the end of the lookout. The area was completely deserted. The only light came from Finnick's van lights and a dimly lit streetlamp that glistened in the rain. It got darker as Finnicked turned off his engine and the loud humming stopped. Suddenly they could hear the calmness of the forest and the chirping bugs

Nick put his hands out on the dashboard "Oh boy… um…" He scratched behind his neck and suffocated in awkward silence before Finnick broke it again.

"Spit it out man" Finnick said, realizing this had a lot more to do with him then it did with Mr. Big or anything work related

Before Finnick could process it, Nick had grabbed his shirt and pulled him in and clashed their lips together, bruising their snouts with roughness as Nick indulged in something that had been held off for too long.

Finnick made a surprised grunt, eyes stayed open as he watched Nick kiss him. His fists clenched and he burned up inside, feeling a mix of emotions he couldn't properly explain, even to himself, but his prevailing emotion was anger, as it normally was.

Nick pulled back slowly, letting Finnick go. He felt like a great relief had been lifted as he put the other down "You have no idea how long I've been–"

"What the fuck man! You think I'm gay?!" Finnick lunged at him, hanging off his collared shirt, feet pressed against his chest so he was face to face with Nick. Nick pushed back against the van door, trying to put distance between him and the angry fennec, he didn't want his face to get bitten off.

"No! I just… I thoug—Mmf-" His lips were closed abruptly when Finnick kissed him back, confusing Nick to no end. The fennec couldn't quite decide how to react, and just went for a little bit of everything. He broke the kiss and pressed Nick's face up against the window. "You can't just kiss me Nick" He growled "You wanna kiss me again you're gonna have to fight me for it"

Nick got a hint of Finnick's meaning, back to grinning confidently "Oh? You don't think I can?" Nick tilted his head off the window and raised his brow.

"I know it won't be as easy as you think," Finnick had a spark of excitement in his eyes.

Nick just chuckled, looking like he was about to be suave and chat his way into Finnick's pants, but instead his demeanour switched in an instant and he grabbed the smaller fox by the waste and threw him back into the driver's seat, pinning his back against the wheel of the car.

Nick looked pretty determined, he kissed Finnick again and again, each kiss returned whole heatedly, but Finnick was right, it wasn't easy to pin the shifty sand fox.

Finnick pressed back against the horn behind him, the loud blaring sound made Nick nearly jump out of his skin. He backed up just enough for Finnick to get the upper hand, jumping at his face until Nick fell between the two seats, into the back of Finnick's van, where he lay, kissing up at the tiny male above him. During their tussle Nick ended up finding his footing and standing with Finnick in his grasp.

Finnick was an aggressive kisser, yet Nick was able to match his every move to keep the upper hand. Their lips nearly bruised as they clashed, each trying to dominate the other. Finnick assessed his position, Nick had him pinned against a wall of his van, both Nick's paws grabbing and pushed his hips back. The fennec had a kink for others being able to actually pin him, he enjoyed being dominated but he wouldn't just allow it, or give in, it needed it to be real. Finnick would fight his partners the entire way, wanting to see if he could really be restrained or not. Only a few have succeeded and their prize was a go at the small fox's sweet ass.

Both the fox's jeans were beginning to tent out in excitement, but both were too distracted by the battle to do anything about it yet. In the fight for dominance Finnick bit down on Nick's lip, drawing some blood and causing it to swell up slightly.

This sort of sexual tension had been eating away at the two for as long as Nick could remember, all those hassles pulled off, stolen glances, even the platonic kisses Nick would put on Finnick's forehead were leading to this. Nick pulled back, his lust gazed eyes looked almost feral. He searched for any hint that Finnick didn't want this, but couldn't find anything. He pulled the small males arms up and pinned them above his head, while his other hand ran up the sandy fox's light fur, slightly scarred and rough, normal traits for animals in their line of work. His paws ran over one of Finnicks nipples and the small fennec gasped and wiggled. The red fox's hand then travelled further down. Nick was quick to reach into Finnick's pants and rub his member, which had been the subject of many of Nick's fantasies

Nick released Finnick's arms as he seemed to get a little more submissive, tail wagging happily from side to side like a grandfather clock's pendulum. Nick put three of his fingers in front of Finnick's muzzle "Suck" He ordered as Nick hoisted the other up the wall a bit more.

Finnick's tongue licked over Nick's fingers, the rough wet tongue causing the red fox to tremble. He wondering why he had waited this long to do this. He dropped the Fennec onto the ground and pushed his face into a small mattress the fennec had in the back of his van. Finnick lifted his golden tail, showing off a cute pink circle just below it. Nick started with one finger, seeing the ring stretching around it, and feeling the warmth surrounding him. His member began to throb, just the thought of sinking it into Finnick's tight ass was making him a little too eager.

He shoved in a second finger, a little slower as he spread them and sank them to their full depth. Finnick's breathing was getting heavy and Nick could swear he heard grunting already. The fennec turned his head to the side, looking at Nick with a lustful wanting. Nick forced his third finger in and watched his partner's face clench

Nick chuckled and leaned over him doggy style, removing his fingers and grinding his bulge against Finnick's ass "I'm going to enjoy my prize" He cooed into the fennecs enormous ears.

Nick pulled down his pants enough to release his raging red erection. Finnick couldn't help but marvel at how well-endowed he was, long and thick with a knot bigger then the fennec's fist.

"I've always wondered what you would sound like moaning my name~" Nick said as he slowly rubbed his erection along Finnick's ass, pressing against his hole but not yet entering. The view he was getting of the fennec, on his stomach, ass in the air like a bitch in heat, all his attention on Nick, waiting to be fucked by his con man partner.

Finnick grinned "Let's see if you can get it out of me then" He wasn't about to let Nick go crazy with power, he had to knock him down a few pegs.

The small fox watched as Nick aligned himself with his open hole "Sure you know how to use that thing?" Finnick chuckled, teasing Nick, who wasn't going to accept it sitting down. He pressed the tip of his member in, and swiftly slid into Finnick, stopping just shy of his knot. The insertion wasn't nearly slow enough for the fennec to fully adjust, but just as well the fennec enjoyed it rough

Nick stayed still for a moment, until Finnick got impatient and snarled at him. The fennec got a heavy handed slap on the ass in response, making him hiss in pain as a red mark was surly forming under his fur.

Nick leaned down and clenched his teeth on Finnick's neck, drawing blood and keeping him submissive as he began to plow his ass with ferocity and intensity, going as hard and as fast as he could go. This made Finnick cry out in a way he never had for anyone, his deep voice sounded like music to Nick's ears as the fennec sang his praises moan after moan.

Finnick could hardly restrain himself, he felt so full and lustful, and he just wanted more. Begging Nick to breed him and fuck his ass raw. The van was shaking with their thrusts, any late night passerby's would notice the foggy windows and clear signs of rutting inside.

"Awh, Awh!" Finnick felt close, Nick member hitting his prostate with perfect accuracy every time he pulled out then slammed back into him.

Nick growled above him, his knot was getting bigger, he was close to release now, just needed to lock himself in.

Finnick had gotten use to Nick's sizeable shaft, so as he felt his ass stinging again he realized the fox was trying to knot himself into the smaller fox. Nick fell onto his side and brought Finnick with him, using him as a fleshlight as he lifted Finnick up, then pushed him back down, getting his knot in a little further. Finnick groaned at the pain of it "Ahh…f-fuck" He stuttered, but didn't resist the knot. He wiggled, trying to help Nick along, who was getting more aggressive as he tried to claim the smaller ones rear for himself. "Oh fuck!" Finnick jerked away suddenly as Nick got deeper, the red fox held him down. "Almost got it Finni" He said affectionately

"y-yeah I felt it Ahh!" Finnick moaned, Nick was nearly half way, stretching him further then he thought he could go, it felt as if his pelvic might break. As his prostate was rubbed again and as Nick popped in Finnick came, entire body clenching and going tight as he released his spunk onto the mattress.

With the sudden tightness and clenching of Finnick's ass Nick came also, his entire body shaking as cum flooded his mates rear and stuffed him full of a gooey white center. Finnick felt his mid-section becoming a little soft as the much bigger as the fox's cum and cock filled him and made room for itself, as the knot didn't allow even a drop of semen to escape.

They both closed their eyes, breathing heavy in the afterglow of orgasm. Finnick panted with his tongue out, which Nick found endearing of the usually suave thug.

Nick began licking the back of Finnick's neck, cleaning off the wound he made when he had gotten a little rough with the smaller one.

"How long…does your…knot take…to shrink?" He asked between breaths, looking back at Nick.  
"…about a half hour most nights" Nick said bashfully, knowing Finnick wouldn't be happy to hear that. The small fox sighed and reached towards his pants and pulled out his phone from his pocket, beginning to text as he passed time

"This is why I hate knotting." He mumbled and Nick chuckled, hugging him tight and nuzzling the top of his head "Oh come on, even you can't be cold enough to say you don't enjoy an after sex cuddle~" He teased

"Not with a plug in my ass I don't" he leans back and puts his phone down "… we gonna do this again sometime?" Finnick asked Nick quietly, like he wasn't sure he wanted to be heard or no.t

"I'd prefer it sooner than later" Nick nuzzled the back of Finnick and made him laugh deeply.

"Good to know, me too"


End file.
